How 'ELAVAN' became 'ELAVAN'
by Chloee121
Summary: this is basically a story about ELAVAN. the title says it all. please read:) i am a BADE/ELAVAN shipper -Chloe
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: we first meet.**

Liz's POV

**My alarm when off at 6am. Today was the first day I would meet the whole cast of Victorious. I was playing the mean bad girl called Jade West. Some dude named Avan was playing Beck. Beck was Jade's boyfriend. And they kissed a lot. God this would be awkward. I hoped he was good looking. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs,**

" **hey Liz you up? We need to leave in… half an hour" it was Ariana. We are best friends, we starred in the Broadway show 13 together, and we shared a dressing room. Since then we have been best friends. And now we have both got a main part in the new nickelodeon show Victorious. She played the cute , happy, drama queen, stupid girl ,named Cat Valentine. **

***30 mins later***

**Me and Ari were ready, and we got into her car and she drove us to the set.**

Ariana's POV

**I was wearing a pink shirt with hearts on and denim shorts and pink slip on's. Liz was wearing a black short strappy top with a turquoise-blue under top, and black skinny jeans and blue vans. We walked into set. Today we do a table read. We all sat around a large circle table. With Dan and another producer sat at both ends of the circle table. We all had to sit where they put our names. I was put next to Liz who was on the left of Dan. I was in the middle of Liz and the person to my right wasn't here yet.**

"**Who's next to you then Ari?" Liz asked me.**

"**I don't actually know, I'll look at the name card… someone called matt Bennett. It says he plays Robbie."**

"**ah" **

**I looked at Liz and she was doodling on her paper when a really cute guy walked in. I nudged Liz's arm.**

Liz's POV

**I was doodling on my sheet of paper, when I felt Ari nudge me. I looked up. I see a really cute guy. He made no eye contact with Ari, he just looked straight at me and smiled. I tried SO hard not to blush, but my cheeks just went red. I see him sit down right opposite me. **

"**Hey I'm Avan" I smiled as was about to reply.**

**Avan? OMG AVAN! He was playing BECK!**

"**Well hey Avan, I'm Liz Gillies"**

**He smiled slightly. Then I could see he was thinking. Then a massive grin spread out across his face.**

Avan's POV

**I walked into the room where we would do the table read. I had a girlfriend. Called Victoria she was playing the lead Tori. She is pretty and nice but I don't know if I can say that I LOVE her. She was getting stuff out the car as I walked in the room. That's when I see someone. God. I swear, if I wasn't dating Vic. I would totally consider this girl. She is perfect. Like PERFECT. It hurts me to say. But she is way prettier then Vic. Her hair was like Vic's. Long, brown and curly. Her face was down doodling on her paper. She was with another girl with short red velvet hair. She was also pretty. But not as pretty as the other one. The red haired one looked at. I think she nudged the brown haired girl as she looked up. I smiled at her and she blushed slightly. God she was beautiful, she had icy blue green eyes. She was beautiful. **

"**hey I'm Avan" I said. Mainly to her**

**She looked liked she was thinking then she gasped and smiled**

"**well hey Avan, I'm Liz Gillies"**

**Liz. Wow that name suited her… WAIT. LIZ GILLIES?! OMG OMG SHE IS PLAYING JADE! MY ON SCREEN LOVER! I WAS SO HAPPY!**

**I had a massive grin across my face.**

Liz's POV

**Gosh he was so handsome. I was going to talk when a skinny girl with hair like mine. She walked right over to Avan and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. I felt really uncomfortable. I started to shift. Okay I admit. I had a little crush on this 'Avan' guy I know I just met him but, love at first sight ya know. But he was dating this other girl she was majorly flirting and couldn't stop kissing him. By this time everyone was here. Ari was talking to Matt. And right opposite me a girl was making out with Avan. And a dark guy was talking to someone on the phone in the corner of the room. I couldn't stand to watch this. Dan wasn't here. So I got out of my chair stormed out and slammed the door.**

Avan's POV

**I was really annoyed. Vic saw me talking to Liz and now wouldn't stop kissing me. The next thing I knew Liz had stormed out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Avan's POV

**I was really annoyed. Vic saw me talking to Liz and now wouldn't stop kissing me. The next thing I knew Liz had stormed out.**

" **Vic, Vic, VIC! Stop I need to um pee" she got off my lap and I walked out. I didn't need to pee. Of course I was going after Liz. When I first saw her I grew a crush on her. I think she stormed out because she felt uncomfortable. Stupid Vic. I wish I could just dump Vic and tell her I was just in love with Liz. But then Vic would KILL Liz. My Thoughts stopped when I saw Liz leaning on the banister halfway down the stairs with her head in her hands.**

"**hey" I think I startled her as she jumped a little.**

"**oh hi" she was crying. Oh no. I hate seeing people cry**

"**ssssh" I said as I hugged her. Man she is really skinny, I felt her lean on my chest. She pulled away.**

"**Liz why'd you storm out? You can tell me"**

" **but I barely know you" she said**

"**hey we will have to be close sooner or later. Were playing an on-screen couple."**

"**hm I guess"**

"**sooo why did you leave?"**

Liz's POV

"**sooo why did you leave?"**

"**I left as I felt really uncomfortable. I mean we were talking then your girlfriend wouldn't stop making out with you I was uncomfortable so I left."**

" **can I let you in on a little secret?" he said to me**

"**ur yeah sure"**

" **I ur don't love her"**

**OMG did he just say that? If he doesn't love her. I'm allowed to have a crush on him now right?**

"**then why are you dating her?"**

"**I loved her at the time, but I'm just too nervous to tell her I wanna break up with her"**

**I placed my hand on his shoulder and smiled.**

Ariana's POV

**Why did Liz leave? I wanted to find her.**

"**Matt I'll be back. I'm gunna go find Liz!"**

"**Okay!"**

**I walked out of the room and down the stairs when I saw Liz with her hand on Avan's shoulder.**

"**Liz, Avan. Dan will be here in 5."**

**I think I made them jump as they both jumped and turned to face me.**

"**ARI! Omg you scared us! And okay come on Avan" Liz said as her and Avan both got up and followed me back to the table read.**

**Dan was already there…**

"**come on you three, your late"**

"**sorry!" we all said at the same time.**

**We all went back to our 'assigned' seats.**

Matt's POV

**Okay. So. I had spoken to Ariana for like 30 mins. She was really pretty! I found out a lot of things about her.**

**She starred in the Broadway musical 13 with Liz.**

**Her natural hair colour was brown**

**She had a brother named Frankie **

**Ect.**

**Okay. I have a crush on her. Who wouldn't?**

Avan's POV

**I sat to Dan's right and Liz sat to Dan's left. Vic sat to my right and she was in the middle of me and a dark skinned guy. I didn't know his name.**

Liz's POV

**I couldn't help but stare at Avan now and then.**

"**okay before we start, we need to get to know each other. As you all know I'm Dan" he turned to me **

" **tell everyone your name age and you acting background?"**

" **I'm Liz Gillies I'm sixteen, I starred as Lucy in the Broadway musical 13 with Ariana" I finished and looked at Ari.**

" **I'm Ariana Grande. I'm sixteen as I starred as Charlotte in the Broadway musical 13 with Liz"**

"**I'm Matt Bennett, I'm sixteen and a half. And I acted in a few commercials"**

"**I'm max Schneider. Dan's brother" he was opposite Dan**

"**I help Dan produce this show"**

" **I'm Leon Thomas 3, I'm almost seventeen. I'm a musician and I've always loved to act"**

"**I'm Victoria Justice" so that's her name "I'm sixteen and I played Lola in Zoey101"**

" **and I'm Avan. I'm Seventeen and I starred in a movie but not a massive role"**

**About 3 hours later we had finished the table read. Me Ari and Matt got a lot of our lines wrong.**

"**okay everyone its 9pm you can all leave. Liz , Avan and Victoria could I have a word?" we all walked over **

" **Victoria can you do to you costume designer to choose dresses and see which one fit please? Liz and Avan I want you to hang out with each other tonight ya know, get to know each other better?"**

**We smiled and answered okay**

"**Avan I'll see ya tomorrow then?" I heard Victoria say**

"**yep" he said and kissed her cheek**

**Avan drove me back to his we talked and watched a movie **

" **put it on the news? I'm going to have a shower I'll be 2 minutes"**

"**kay" I heard the shower and put it on the news I was texting Ari when I heard something that caught my ear….**

What do you think was on the tv? Review and I'll carry on


	3. Chapter 3

Nicoleparenzee, thanks for your PM. I have added your bit. Hope you like it this one Is a bit longer, review and give me ideas!

**Liz's POV**

"_**fans and the paparazzi have caught something really interesting on tape. A lot of kids will know Victoria Justice who played Lola on the nickelodeon TV show Zoey 101…." **_**The news lady began **

**As soon as heard Victoria I was concentrating like never before.**

"…_**. At the moment she is dating Avan Jogia. They will both be appearing in the new show victorious but what you're about to hear might change them forever…."**_

" _**we will show you this clip"**_

"_oh josh. Avan will soon know that for a year I've been sneaking out every night to make out with you, but honestly I love you way more than him… he was just a toy boy…"___

**I shot straight up. Victoria was cheating on Avan saying he was just a toy boy, why would she do that to him. For a year had been sneaking out of Avan's to make out with a guy who she **_**really**_** loved. Avan needs to know the truth. I rewound it then hit pause. Then Avan walked out in his top and sweat pants. He looked at me.**

"**Liz? What's up?"**

"**seriously Avan you wanna know?"**

"**yeah"**

"**well come sit" I gestured for him to sit next to me.**

Avan's POV

**I was confused. She told me to come sit next to her. I sat down.**

"**Avan I don't want this to hurt you, but if you really wanna know then just watch…"**

**I looked as the TV as she pressed play.**

"_**fans and the paparazzi have caught something really interesting on tape. A lot of kids will know Victoria Justice who played Lola on the nickelodeon TV show Zoey 101…."**_

**I sat upright.**

"…_**. At the moment she is dating Avan Jogia. They will both be appearing in the new show victorious but what you're about to hear might change them forever…."**_

" _**we will show you this clip"**_

Liz's POV

**I could see a tear forming in Avan's eye. I felt so bad but he needed to know the truth.**

"_oh josh. Avan will soon know that for a year I've been sneaking out every night to make out with you, but honestly I love you way more than him… he was just a toy boy…"___

**There we go. Good one Liz. Now you've made Avan cry. I pulled him into a hug he hugged back, I pulled away. I looked deep into his brown eyes.**

"**I'm so sorry. I just thought you should know the truth."**

"**you have nothing to be sorry about Liz. I'm glad because I don't love her. I only cried because of what she said. That I was a toy boy"**

**I was crying now. I can't believe she hurt him like this. I will make her pay.**

"**call her"**

**The last thing I heard Avan say was 'we are over Victoria. Anyway I love someone else' great. He fancies someone else**

" **I better get going and let you have time to yourself." I got a pen and paper out of my bag.**

"**my number" I said as I walked out.**

Avan's POV

**Oh my gosh. She gave me her number I texted her straight away.**

Liz's POV

**I was sat on my bed when my phone vibrated**

To: Liz

From: unknown number

Hey, it's Avan

To Avan

From: Liz

Oh hey Av. Fancy a ride to work tomorrow?

To: Liz

From: Avan

Yeah sure, thanks!

To: Liz

From: Ari

Hey tomorrow after work we are all coming over tomorrow for a games night xxxxx

***After work***

**We all drove to Ari's and mine for a games night.**

**Matt and Ari have got pretty close recently so have me and Avan. Ari didn't invite Victoria after what she did.**

Ariana's POV

**We were all driving back to mine and Liz's for one of my games nights. Liz and Avan told me not to invite Vic.**

***at the house***

**We went up to my room and sat on the floor. I sat next to matt and I saw Liz sit next to Avan. **

"**so what are we going to play?" Matt said**

"**truth or dare?" I said**

Liz's POV

"**so what are we going to play?" Matt said**

"**truth or dare?" Ariana said.**

**Classic Ariana. She loves games like that.**

"**sure" matt answered.**

"**Avan, truth or dare?" matt asked him**

"**do you have a crush on anyone?"**

" **yep. Matt do you have a crush on anyone?"**

" **yes."**

"**Avan truth or dare?" Ariana said**

"**truth"**

"**who is your crush?"**

"**Zoey Deutch" my heart sunk. I'm always going to be a friend with him. Never anything more. **

Avan's POV

"**Zoey Deutch" WAIT WHAT? I JUST COMPLETELY LIED TO EVERYONE. Even Liz. I saw her shift. She thinks I fancy Zoey. But I don't. I fancy her. What have I done? **

"**ur that's a lie I really don't"**

"**who then?" Ariana asked**

"**that's for another truth" I saw Liz relax a little and move closer to me. **

Liz's POV

**When Avan said he was lying, I was relieved.**

**But on the other hand he could just be saying that.**

To: Avan

From: Liz

_Do you actually have a crush on her? Please be honest. I won't care x_

**Okay so now I lied. Obviously I do care.**

To: Liz

From: Avan

_I actually don't have a crush on her. Promise. X_

**So who was it then?**

**We carried this on till like 10. We were all tired so we all went to sleep. **

**I woke up to someone nudging me I turned around to find Avan trying to wake me up.**

"**what? Its 4am!"**

"**Ari said bring your duvet and pillow downstairs we are playing a early game of truth or dare"**

"**urgh" I groaned as I almost tripped over my duvet. I saw Avan helping.**

**When we finally got downstairs Ari was cuddled into Daniela and leon and matt. Me and Avan sat down and I leaned into him. He kept me warm.**

"**okay time for truth or dare!" Ariana shouted**

"**but Ari its not even 10 past 4"**

"**come on Liz it'll be fun"**

"**pft"**

"**come on Liz pleaseee?" I heard Avan plead**

"**urgh fine"**

"**YAY! Right Matt. Truth or dare?" Ari would obviously ask Matt. Last night she told me she had a crush on him.**

" **ur…. Dare"**

**I did a Jade smile. I whipped out my phone:**

To: Ari

From: Liz

_Dare to eat pickle ice cream! Xxxxx_

**she laughed. **

"**one sec" she ran into the kitchen. About 3 minutes later she came in with the ice-cream.**

"**I dare you to eat this!"**

"**ewwwww!"**

"**it's a dare!" I said between giggles **

**He squinted and took the ice-cream and ate it.**

***2 weeks later***

**I was in my dressing room talking of my Jade make-up, when was a knock at the door.**

"**come in"**

**I saw Avan walk in.**

"**hey Liz, could you do me a favor?"**

"**yeah sure"**

"**it's my brothers birthday today, and he is having a party tonight, would you come?"**

What do you think? Should she yes or no?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I know that Liz can't have gluten, but I made it garlic, don't know why. Nicole gave me this idea, thanks! Pm me ideas?

"**yeah sure!" **

"**I'll pick you up at… 9?"**

"**see ya then!"**

**As Avan left Ari walked in.**

"**ooh what's happening?"**

"**nothing" Ari could be so nosey sometimes.**

"**come on! What did Avan want?"**

"**just asked me to come with him to his brothers party"**

" **really?! Come on we need to go shopping get your hair done, and buy a dress and-"**

"**no no no" **

"**Liz pleaseee"**

"**no"**

"**pleeeaaaasssseeee"**

"**URGH fine''**

''**yay we will go after work''**

"**I have to be at home for 9"**

***5pm after work***

"**come on Liz, you ready?"**

"**yep"**

**We hopped into Ari's car and she drove us to the mall.**

"**Liz, I'll pay you park" I nodded as Ari left, and I crawled into the front seat and drove to find a space.**

Ariana's POV

**When I was by the pay station I whipped out my phone and dialed a number.**

"**yeah hey Lucy! It's Ariana"**

"**yeah ahaha I'm good. I would like to book a hair appointment for Liz"**

"**yeah, thank you!" I booked a hair appointment for Liz at 7:30! I quickly paid got my ticket and saw Liz walk to me.**

"**kay lets go"**

**We were walking through the mall.**

"**hey Liz there's a dress shop come on" I grabbed her wrist and pulled her in. we were looking for about a hour I looked at my phone 7:30. Then I saw 2 beautiful ones. – **(A/N: a blue and pink version of the dress Jade wore in 'prom wrecker')

"**hey Liz what about one of these?"**

"**they are nice! Urrr…the blue one"**

**We brought that dress and it was already 7. And the hairdressers were on the very top and we were on the bottom.**

"**come on liz we need to get to the very top floor"**

"**Why?"**

"**questions later"**

**About 7:20pm we arrived at the top floor**

"**kay so why are we here?"**

"**so you can get ya hair done" I saw her jaw drop, but I ignored it and pulled her in.**

"**oh hey Ariana. Liz go sit in the chair. So what are doing to her hair?" Lucy said.**

"**dye it jet black, and add aqua blue clip in streaks" **(A/N: herhair and streaks are the exact same as Jade in 'Tori and Jade's play date')

"**alright then"**

**She started dying Liz's hair.**

***30 mins later* **

"**all done"**

Liz's POV

**She showed me what she's done. I gasped. I had jet black hair and clip in blue streaks. The same as my dress. I loved it.**

"**thanks, I love it, but we really need to get home we have 10 minutes!" I grabbed Ari. As she payed and we had to run to the car. We almost went over the speed limit about 10 times but we finally made it. I ran so quickly to my room. I quickly got dressed and put black high heels, and did my make-up and quickly spayed my hair with hairspray. I heard the door, and Ariana let Avan in. I was ready. Finally. I walked downstairs and he turned and looked at me. He walked up to me, put a hand on my arm and said,**

"**you look beautiful" he linked our arms**

"**I love your hair"**

"**why thank you" I said as we walked out.**

***At the party***

**We got out the car and Avan ran over and opened it for me I gave him a smile. He linked hands with me and walked into the party.**

Avan's POV

**I placed my hand in hers as we walked in. the music was awesome, I pulled her onto the dance floor and we danced. I was dancing with her and behind her was Victoria. What was she doing here?! I could tell she had been there for a while as she had texted me saying 'what you doing with Liz?' oh my god she can be so annoying! I saw her standing there looking angry. She looked at me with an evil smile then walked off. A few minutes later she came up to me and Liz with 2 plates of curry.**

"**oh hey guys. Here Liz have some curry" Victoria said very evilly **

"**does it have garlic in? I get really ill"**

"**no it doesn't" she sounded sarcastic to me.**

**I saw her and Victoria start to eat it. Victoria smiled and walked off. Liz had finished it. She looked pale.**

" **Liz are you okay? You look really pale" I asked. She started to nod then clutched her stomach grabbed my hand and pulled me to the kitchen. **

"**Hey chef guy!"**

"**what?"**

"**was there garlic in your chicken curry?"**

" **yeah loads wh-" **

" **Avan we need to go!"**

"**why"**

"**do you want me to throw up everywhere!"**

**I immediately grabbed her hand and we started to run to the car. I knew Vic did this. I made a stop at her house and told Ari to leave clothes and stuff in a bag at the front door. I stopped and got them as quick as I could and drove so fast back to mine. We got to mine we ran to the door quickly unlocked it.**

"**bathroom right opposite the stairs" she nodded and darted upstairs. I put her bag on the sofa and ran up to her. I could hear her throwing up. She was sat down I sat next to her held her hair back and rubbed her back. she leant against the bath and I sat really close to her and wrapped my arms around her.**

"**Hey… shhhh" she was crying so hard.**

"**Avan I feel horrible"**

"**I know. Shhhh its okay. Let's get you into your pajamas" she nodded. I went to get her bag she walked into the spare room. I went into my room to get changed. I put on a black vest top and joggers. I knock on her door.**

" **can I come in?"**

"**yeah" I walked in she had a black vest top and dark blue pajama bottoms. She was lying on the bed crying with her head in her hands. I went and sat next to her. She sat up clutching her stomach.**

"**how long does it usually take you to get better?"**

" **I should be okay tomorrow" I kissed her head and wrapped my arms around her. She fell asleep, her head on my shoulder. I fell asleep as well, I woke up as she was shifting around so her head was in my lap. I placed my hand on her head and her head was really hot.**

"**Avan?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**What are you doing?"**

"**Checking your temperature, you head is on fire, how do you feel?" **

"**I still feel awful, I hate Victoria" she sounded really tired.**

"**so do I, she had no right to do this to you"**

This whole thing was Nicole's idea, I don't actually like Victoria.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I don't actually know where I'm going with this. Please pm me and Maxine ideas or I don't know if I can carry this on.

Liz's POV

**I started to shift so my head was his lap. Then I felt a warm hand on my head.**

"**Avan?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**What are you doing?"**

"**Checking your temperature, you head is on fire, how do you feel?" **

"**I still feel awful, I hate Victoria" I sounded really tired.**

"**so do I, she had no right to do this to you" I smiled, he is so lovely.**

"**will you be able to come in to work?"**

"**yeah, I just have a stomach ache, I don't think I'll throw up, I'll go have a shower."**

"**you sure"**

"**yeah" I said while walking to his bathroom.**

**I got dressed and walked into the spare room to find Avan on his phone.**

'**no you listen Victoria. Liz has been up all night throwing up. She is really ill.' He shook his head then hung up.**

**I walked in. my hair still a bit wet.**

"**Avan"**

"**Yeah"**

"**It's Saturday"**

"**So?"**

"**We don't work on Saturday…" I was excited as on Monday we would be shooting season 2!**

"**Oh yeah! Let's go out to the mall"**

"**kay I'll go dry my hair"**

Avan's POV

"**kay I'll go dry my hair"**

**She came in like 10 minutes later her hair shiny curly and dry.**

**I was already dressed. **

"**ready to go?"**

"**it's only 10?" she smiled at me**

"**we will get coffee" she smiled and linked our arms and we walked out. I hopped into the driver's seat and started to drive.**

" **you sure your ok?"**

" **yep I feel much better now thanks"**

" **good" **

**Liz's POV**

**I loved the way he was so caring. When we arrived at the mall we both got out of the car when my phone rang. It was my mum.**

"_**where were you last night?"**_

" **at a friends"**

"_**why did you not call me?"**_

"**because you'd be like, oh no oh no come home then start fussing"**

" _**LIZ! Anyway do you have your key?"**_

"**no why?"**

" _**me and your father are going on a cruise for 3 weeks, so you have a problem. Leaving now. Bye."**_** She hung up on me.**

Remember please Pm me! -Chloe and Maxine


End file.
